The proposed project is a videotape and brochure designed to educate and assist men who have recently been diagnosed with prostate cancer. This project is important because it reaches an ever-growing number of patients who are at a critical decision-making juncture regarding their medical treatment options. This informational package will help them make informed treatment decisions by encouraging an on-going dialogue with physicians and family members, and by recognizing that myths and fears can be investigated and overcome, rather than allowed to become barriers to effective treatment and prevention efforts. In Phase I, State of the Art, with nationally recognized medical advisors, will produce a script, creative plan, and storyboards for the video, and a draft of the accompanying brochure. These materials will be reviewed for medical accuracy and patient relevancy by the project physician advisors. Three focus groups of prostate cancer patients and their family members will test the material to ensure it meets its patient education goals. The package will be completed in Phase II and distributed through bulk sales to pharmaceutical manufacturers for distribution to doctors' offices. National prostate cancer organizations will also distribute the package to patients who call requesting information.